


Exposed

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Bites, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: The wait felt like an eternity. Mando was always a man of few words, so you had learned to be patient when talking to him. But this time, your patience wore thin as he just stood there and stared at you.You dragged your eyes down his body, noticing the blurred outline of your much smaller frame reflected in his beskar. His large, unyielding form seemed to take up most of the room. The realization made you shiver, and you yearned for him to say anything to break the tense silence.You immediately regretted that yearning once he uttered the simple command, "Strip."
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 281





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: @sleepwithacommunist

You weren't sure what you did to deserve such sweet torture from someone as stern as the Mandalorian. Maybe you looked at him a weird way or did something to piss him off. It was always so hard to tell what he was thinking since you could never see a single inch of his face.

You wished you could see his face now. It would make things a lot easier if you could see just one expression. Just one crack in his perfectly-crafted demeanor that gave you an insight into what he was thinking. You especially wished you had that insight when you were walking through the crowded marketplace a little less than an hour ago.

_It was a peaceful moment before something unexplainable changed, and he snapped. Some invisible tension between the two of you finally came to a head, and before you could wrap your mind around what was happening, he grabbed your arm and pulled you back to the Razor Crest._

_The child was swiftly placed in his crib, and you were soon ushered into the cockpit by the intimidating man you've come to know as a friend. You knew better than to question him; he'd taught you that lesson before. So instead of giving him an exasperated or confused look, you waited._

_The wait felt like an eternity. Mando was always a man of few words, so you had learned to be patient when talking to him. But this time, your patience wore thin as he just stood there and stared at you._

_You dragged your eyes down his body, noticing the blurred outline of your much smaller frame reflected in his beskar. His large, unyielding form seemed to take up most of the room. The realization made you shiver, and you yearned for him to say anything to break the tense silence._

_You immediately regretted that yearning once he uttered the simple command, "Strip."_

With the tilt of his head and a single word that caused your heart to beat faster, he had you in the palm of his hands – right where he wanted you. So it really shouldn’t have been a surprise that he got you this far: stripped naked and touching the most intimate part of your body while he watched and instructed your movements from the other seat in the cockpit.

You never imagined Mando would see you like this, and you never thought he'd utter such filthy words to you while you rubbed circles around your clit. A litany of his strict commands filled the air and you followed them all with no hesitation.

"Rub your clit faster," he muttered. You hardly registered the words before you did as he said. "That's it, keep that pace."

A low hiss could be heard through the static of his helmet before he groaned, "Spread your legs wider. I want a good view…"

Your head spun from how he expertly controlled your movements without even touching you. Mando was normally so quiet; this was the most he had ever said to you. It was as if a barrier broke between the two of you, and he was finally free to say what he'd been aching to say for so long.

Your body felt like it was on fire, and you could feel the faint pulse of your heartbeat throbbing within your lower body. It was intoxicating and torturous all at once. You needed more, but you knew you wouldn't get more until he allowed it. For now, you were bound by Mando’s unwavering gaze and his very specific instructions.

His firm tone filtered through his helmet so effortlessly that you wondered how he could be so confident in the dirty things he said to you. Had he practiced before? Or was there some way he knew exactly what you needed to hear? Either way, you couldn't help but tremble as he told you to slide two fingers inside your pussy.

You obeyed, of course – you wouldn't dare disobey the Mandalorian. As you pushed your fingers inside yourself, you made the mistake of looking up at him the moment the tips of your fingers brushed against your sensitive spot.

A desperate moan escaped your lips as your eyes met the 'T' of his helmet. You didn't need to see his face to know that he was watching every twitch of your body with immense satisfaction. You wouldn't have been surprised if he was even smirking under the shiny metal.

A part of you hated how easily he reduced you to a quivering mess. A faceless man held so much power over you. You should have been scared of that realization, but instead, it only turned you on even more.

The small tilt of his head told you that he knew exactly how much of an effect he had on you. You curled your fingers and fucked yourself a bit faster, unable to take your eyes off him. Heat rushed to your chest and neck as you kept your eyes glued to his helmet. But as you let out another needy moan, a small shuffle of his body ripped your gaze away until it landed on his hands.

He gripped his thighs tighter than you had noticed before, balling his hands into fists when you whimpered softly. The tell was miniscule, but you noticed it nonetheless – the sounds you made were turning him on.

You moaned again, putting more emphasis in it this time, and you watched him fiddle with the fabric of his pants in response. The moment was soon interrupted by his gruff voice muttering another demand.

"Look back up at me. Don't take your eyes off mine." He sounded almost breathless now, and you knew that was a sign of how much he loved the way you moaned for him.

You didn't bother to remind him that you couldn't see his eyes – you knew what he meant. Besides, there was something so intense about staring at a blank mask, and you could tell his eyes were on yours by the way he started fidgeting in his seat.

Your cries grew louder as you continued pressing against the spot that made your toes curl. Desperation gnawed at your insides and your body craved something more. Your fingers weren't enough, and you felt too cold without the warmth of someone holding you close.

Despite the ache you felt, you were too scared to ruin the moment by asking for what you wanted. Instead of words, a small whine left your mouth as your eyes briefly flitted down to see the bulge in Mando’s pants. You whimpered when you realized how large he was, even within the confines of the tight fabric. You needed him so badly that you didn't bother hiding the way you blatantly stared at his crotch while whining for him. To your surprise, he broke the silence and said yet another thing that you never expected him to say.

"What's wrong, princess? Is there something you want?"

You had never heard him use such a condescending tone before, and it sent shivers down your spine. Without hesitation, you nodded frantically, not caring about whether or not he was only teasing you.

"I want to feel you," you whispered. You weren't sure how far you could go without breaking his Creed, so your sentence trailed off in uncertainty.

Luckily, he was satisfied with your response and beckoned you to his lap with the pat of a hand. You wasted no time in scrambling out of your seat and straddling him. His beskar felt ice cold against your bare skin, but the amount of heat that radiated from his crotch was enough to make you forget about the pricks of cold metal.

His large body effortlessly engulfed yours, and you tried not to shudder as your eyes met his helmet once more. He tilted his head to one side, and you knew what he was silently demanding you to do. Resting your hands on his shoulders, you slowly rocked your hips against his, testing his reaction.

He gripped your hips tightly, but he let you control the pace. Mando's body felt rigid against yours – a stark contrast to your frantic movements on his lap. He didn't seem to care about his own pleasure, and you realized he wanted you to use him for yours.

He was at your disposal, letting you take whatever you wanted from him. You rocked faster, feeling the pleasure build within your body. You could feel his cock grow harder beneath his pants, but he didn't ask you to move a certain way or focus on his body. He just watched as you gave into the feeling and struggled to keep your composure.

He bent his head down slightly, as if to press a kiss against your neck, but you were met with steel. The blunt bottom lip of his helmet dug into your shoulder, and you imagined what it would be like if you could feel his warm skin there instead. He grunted as you moved your hips faster. The sound went straight to your core, and you moaned in response.

Your sounds soon became strangled as he brought one hand up to your neck and squeezed gently. The unmistakable sound of leather tightening around your neck echoed through the stale air of the ship. It turned you on, and you were sure he could tell by the way your hips stuttered as you gasped. He squeezed harder, restricting just a little bit of your air.

"Are you close?" He murmured as he looked up at your face.

He didn't even need to ask – your body language gave everything away – but he wanted to hear you say it, so he repeated the question while tightening his grip around your throat. You couldn't control the desperate sound that escaped your mouth before you breathlessly begged him to let you cum. A satisfied huff could be heard through his helmet before he pushed your hips down with his other hand, forcing you to grind harder on him.

"Cum for me,” he whispered. “I want to see you let go."

His demand left you reeling. You gave into your pleasure and felt your release wash over your body as you grasped at his shoulders. He groaned softly, keeping your hips firmly in place as you rode out your orgasm. You felt him twitch in his pants before he came shortly after you, adding to the mess you had made on his lap.

Heavy panting echoed through the cockpit as the two of you caught your breath. He kept his tight grip on your hips, but your foggy mind started to clear, and you hid your reddening face in the crook of his neck. You were too embarrassed to move away, but it didn’t seem like he would have allowed it anyway.

You weren't sure what to make of the situation, especially since you knew he'd always be closed off with his armor and hidden inner thoughts. His touch was almost loving – maybe even possessive – but you knew that couldn't be true. This wasn't a part of his Creed, you knew that much. Your heart sunk at the thought that he'd probably never expose himself to you the way you had done for him without a second thought.

The Mandalorian owned every inch of your body and your heart, but the man behind the helmet would always be a mystery to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/criticism is greatly appreciated!

Din wasn't sure how long it had been since he had stretched his legs outside of the cramped Razor Crest. He lost count of how many rotations had passed since the three of you were able to breathe fresh air rather than the stale, recycled air circulating through the ship. It was about time for a little pit stop, and he knew you'd appreciate the chance to walk around a new planet.

He wasn't the type to go on a leisurely stroll or sightsee during his stops. Every stop had a purpose – even if it was just to go to the nearest cantina and find some way to relieve stress. Although, it had been a while since he had done something of that nature. In fact, he hadn't needed any 'stress relief' since he met you.

You were a pain in the ass sometimes, but he always felt comfortable around you. He didn't care if you liked walking around a boring planet; he'd sacrifice anything to see you happy. If that meant stopping at the nearest dirtball and walking around aimlessly for a few hours, then he'd do it without a second thought. Or at least that’s what he tried to remind himself as you fiddled with the very revealing tunic you were wearing.

Of course it was just his luck that the nearest planet had an extremely hot climate. As soon as he lowered the ramp of the Crest, he could feel the sweltering heat hit him all at once. It was suffocating, and he immediately regretted his decision to stop here of all places. You, on the other hand, seemed happy to finally leave the ship. So as soon as you realized how hot it was going to be, you ran back to your bunk and changed into more appropriate clothes for the weather.

Din could have sworn you were just taunting him now as he watched you slide your hands over the thin fabric that clung to your body in all the right places. He had to stop a low groan from escaping his mouth when his gaze traveled down to the low neckline of your tunic. It took all his willpower to look away after he caught a glimpse of your cleavage. You looked amazing, and he wished he could pull you back into the ship and take his time learning every inch of your body.

He clenched his hands at his side, remembering why you were wearing such a flimsy outfit in the first place. Trying to ignore the tightness of his pants, he cleared his throat and picked up the child before placing him in his sling.

“Mando, will you be alright in this heat?”

Din noticed the look of apprehension on your face as you stared at his armor. He had faced harsh desert planets before – his last trip to Tatooine being the most memorable one since he had walked in the heat for miles. He wasn’t eager to relive that moment, and he wondered if he could persuade you to just deal with another few rotations in the Crest before reaching a cooler planet. But you looked at him so sweetly, and he wanted to see more of that beautiful smile on your face.

“I’ll be fine,” he stated matter-of-factly and adjusted the sling around his body.

You furrowed your eyebrows, and he knew you were about to make one of your infamous protests. “Are you sure? Because I can just go alone and–”

“No.” Din didn’t mean to sound so harsh, but there was no way he’d even entertain the thought of letting you wander a strange planet by yourself. “Wherever you go, I go,” he added, softening his tone this time.

He didn’t miss the look on your face that said you were unconvinced with his response, but luckily you gave it up and started walking down the ramp.

Already dreading stepping outside the ship’s shade, he muttered under his breath, “Let’s just hope this won’t take too long.”

~

_ Why the hell did I agree to this again? _

Din cursed himself for thinking this was a good idea; he felt like he was getting slowly cooked beneath his beskar. The only thing keeping him from jetting the three of you back to the ship was the fact that he was finally able to spend some time with you.

In the Crest, the two of you were always busy doing your own things. He’d take care of the ship while you rested with the kid – and when he wanted some time to rest or freshen up, he’d let you take the controls. Din felt like he rarely ever saw you even though the two of you were literally trapped inside a floating tin can in space. So whenever he got the chance to actually be with you, he took it in a heartbeat.

He told himself he could deal with a few hours of scorching heat just to be with you and watch you enjoy yourself. But as the two of you made your way to a nearby town, he wished he could have at least been able to wear something less stifling.

Din’s mind wandered to his Creed and the new information he learned about something that had shaped most of his life. Was there a chance that he could show you his face someday? Could he finally act out his fantasies and enjoy the feeling of your skin against his? Would he ever get to kiss you like he dreamed of almost every time he tried to sleep?

Thoughts of what-ifs plagued him as he watched you happily walk towards a crowded marketplace of sorts. Din followed you, the sounds of the loud crowd pulling him out of his reverie. For once, he felt nervous of the sheer amount of people who were there.

It seemed like there was some sort of celebration happening. There were people dancing and playing music along the outskirts of a small marketplace. As the two of you navigated through the throng of people, Din noticed a few stalls where people could play games to win unique prizes. If he wasn’t trying to keep an eye on you, he would have spent more time observing the exotic planet.

Normally, he wouldn't have cared about being immersed in such a noisy and distracting environment. Whenever he traveled by himself, he had nothing to worry about. But trying to protect you and the child in such a large space was frustrating, and he could feel his annoyance growing steadily.

The heat of the sun felt even worse as Din pushed through the sea of people to keep up with you. At one point, you were getting too far ahead and he felt panic rising in his chest. He might have shoved someone a little too hard before sighing in relief as he caught up to you.

“Hey!” Din grabbed your arm, only realizing a second too late that his grip was a little too tight. He pulled you towards him, bringing you close to his chest as if to keep you safe from some invisible danger. “You can’t wander away like that,” he scolded you. “Stay close to me.”

He hoped he hadn’t scared you with the way his voice rose slightly, but you nodded sheepishly and he let go of your arm reluctantly.

You gestured to a nearby stall where an older woman was selling jewelry and asked, “Can we go over there for a moment?”

Din could still feel his heart pounding from almost losing you in the crowd, so he placed his hand at the small of your back and let you lead the way to the stall. A part of him wished he could hold you like this all the time. He almost expected you to shy away from his touch since you never seemed to show much interest in him before, but to his surprise, you didn’t even flinch. In fact, you seemed to lean into him as he ushered you towards the stall. The realization definitely surprised him, but he wasn’t going to question what little intimacy he could get with you.

The two of you approached the woman’s counter, and Din noticed the way your eyes lit up when you saw the handcrafted trinkets. He might have never said anything to you about it before, but he always noticed the times you’d pick up a little trinket from each planet you visited with him. It made him wonder if there was a personal reason why you were drawn to them. Din wished he had the guts to ask you more about your personal life. He wanted to know everything about you – who you were close to, what you enjoyed doing, what made you smile. Instead, he kept everything to himself and rarely said the things that were on his mind.

Din watched your exchange with the woman as she showed you different jewelry that she thought you’d like. He kept his hand against your back until you had picked up a necklace and asked him to clasp it around your neck. It was almost embarrassing how hard his heart pounded when you turned and lifted your hair for him. Luckily, his helmet covered the way his cheeks flushed as he draped the necklace around your neck and let his hand brush against your skin. He cursed the fact that he was wearing gloves because he couldn’t feel your warm skin against his fingertips. Still, just the act of clasping the jewelry around your neck felt so intimate to him.

You turned with a smile, asking him how it looked on you. The way you beamed at him felt like a blaster bolt to the heart, and he couldn’t stop the soft chuckle that escaped his lips.

“It looks great,” he answered, unable to stop himself from grinning at how adorable you looked.

His eyes traced the necklace and he noticed the beads of sweat forming at the column of your throat. The heat was really getting to him – he could tell by the way his heart raced as he watched the sweat roll down your skin tantalizingly. Deep down, Din longed to take you somewhere else and be the real cause of the sweat dripping down both of your bodies.

All the months he had spent without any sexual release coupled with the scalding heat were driving him crazy. He could feel his self-control slowly slipping away. His body itched to grab you and envelop himself in your warmth – it would have definitely been much better than the relentless heat of the planet.

A coo from the child brought Din out of his daze. You were already paying for the necklace, and he looked down to see the kid staring at a nearby stall where food was being sold. Bringing his hand back to your waist, he waited for you to thank the woman before gesturing to the food stall.

“I think the kid needs some food,” Din explained as he led the way. “Are you hungry too?”

You shook your head in response, and he was glad that you stayed pressed against his side as the two of you walked. The feeling was entirely new to him, but he loved the way you embraced his touch so easily. To anyone else, you must have looked like a couple, and that was exactly what he had intended it to look like.

Din wasn’t blind, he saw the way some men in the large crowd looked at you as you passed by. He didn’t blame them; you looked gorgeous, especially with the addition of your new necklace drawing attention to the low neckline of your tunic. But he hated the way they stared at your body so openly. Din knew that you weren’t his to feel this possessive over, but he felt such a strong urge to stake a claim on you and show all those men that you were taken. Luckily, an intimidating Mandalorian by your side was enough to make  _ most _ men avert their lingering gaze.

His jealous thoughts were cut short when you pulled away from him to stop at a stall that had a game and prizes. Din sighed, knowing by the pout on your face that you wanted to win one of the prizes.

Before he could remind you about getting food, you offered, “Why don’t you two get the food and I’ll wait for you here?” You must have known he would protest because you quickly added, “The food stall is right over there; I won’t be far. Plus, we can leave right after the kid eats since it’s getting too hot to stay long.”

Din placed his hands on his hips, wanting to argue with you, but the thought of leaving the hot planet soon was certainly enticing. He looked over at where the food was, judging the distance between the two stalls just in case he had to rush over to you. Looking back at you, he couldn’t help but fall for your innocent smile and pleading eyes.

“Alright,” he sighed. “Just don’t wander away from this spot. I’ll meet you back here.”

He didn’t miss the way you rolled your eyes at his authoritative tone, but it made him grin. You nodded your head and he reluctantly turned to get the food.

“She’ll be fine,” he whispered to himself, and the child made a soft sound in agreement.

Luckily, it didn’t take very long for him to get the food, and of course the kid was able to eat it rather quickly. Din had tried to keep his eye on you, but the child needed attention too. Once he finished eating, Din scooped him up and placed him in the sling before turning back towards the stall you were at.

What he wasn’t expecting was to see a man smiling and getting rather close to you while you tried to play the game. Din stopped in his tracks, watching the scene unfold before him. It looked like you were shooting at targets with a blaster, but the man beside you kept leaning into your personal space. Before Din could take another step towards you, the man stepped behind you and pulled you to his body so that he could guide your aim.

Din felt like he could have killed the man for how boldly he took you into his arms. His legs seemed to move of their own accord before Din reached you and ripped the man away from your body. 

Before you could say anything, he pulled you to his chest and muttered, “Come on, we’re leaving.”

He knew the man couldn’t see his glare through his helmet, but he still shrunk away from Din’s gaze, clearly regretting his decision to touch a woman who had a Mandalorian friend. You, on the other hand, looked confused by Din’s sudden outburst, but there was no way he was going to explain himself to you. Thankfully, you didn’t question his odd behavior on the way back to the ship.

Din’s anger brewed as he pulled you to the Crest. He couldn’t wait to get back to the cool air, but he dreaded the inevitable moment when you’d ask him for an explanation. The truth was that things escalated quicker than he had expected them to. He wasn’t sure why he felt so much rage all of a sudden. The combination of the heat, the newfound conflictions he had with his religion, and the way that guy had touched you all created a mess of emotions that he didn’t know how to deal with. All he knew was that he needed to feel like he was in control of something again.

By the time that he had placed the child in his crib and pulled you into the cockpit of the Crest, he knew he had let his anger get too far. Turning to look at you, he stared at your small frame, wondering how to excuse his behavior for something other than the feelings he had for you. He stood still, biding his time as he thought of something to say. But as he glanced at you again, he noticed a shift in your body language.

To his surprise, he caught you raking your eyes down his body, your pupils dilated from lust. Your arms were crossed in front of your chest – the rise and fall quickening as your breathing sped up – and he could see goosebumps forming on your skin. Finally, the pieces started falling in place: the way you hadn’t pulled away from his touch earlier, how you smiled at him in the marketplace, and the needy look in your eyes now. He finally understood that you must have felt the same way that he had felt for so long. His breath hitched as he thought about how he could finally make you his; he could finally do what he had dreamed of doing for so many nights.

His mind returned to the thought of seeing every inch of your skin, left bare only for his eyes. He needed to feel you so badly, but he couldn’t rid himself of his armor just yet; that would be left for another day, when he was more sure of what his Creed meant. For now, he knew how to satisfy both of your needs, and he knew by the look on your face that you’d obey him without question.

So without any hesitation, he confidently demanded, “Strip.”


	3. Chapter 3

Your chest heaved against Mando's strong torso. Even though you were gaining clarity after such an intense adrenaline rush, you didn't have the chance to scoot off his lap because his hands were wrapped around your waist and practically crushing you to his body. You embraced his touch, but your heart pounded from the nerves because you had no clue what was going on in his head. His breath hitched a few times, sounding like he wanted to say something to you, but he just held you close for a moment before finally releasing you from his strong grip.

You could have hidden in his chest all night, but the mess on his pants and the cold beskar against your skin were becoming too uncomfortable for you. Still, you wished he would at least say something to break the awkward silence after what you had just done. You kept your eyes down as you leaned away from him, unable to even look at his helmet out of embarrassment. You heard a soft sigh from Mando before he gently tapped your hips with one hand.

"You can use the fresher first," he offered softly.

Even though he held you so lovingly a few seconds ago, his words sounded so dismissive now, and you wondered if he started to regret what had happened. Nodding, you got off his lap and grabbed your tunic from the corner of the cockpit. You slipped it on quickly, feeling his gaze on you but not wanting to make a show of it. Without another word, you left the cockpit so that you could be alone with your thoughts in the fresher.

You didn’t know what to think of what just happened. You’ve had feelings for Mando for a while now, but you didn't know he felt the same way. Or at least you  _ assumed _ this meant he felt something for you. But the more you thought about it, the more you felt like it was just sex and nothing more. A part of you was fine with that – this wouldn’t have been your first time having meaningless sex – but for some reason, the thought of a one night stand with  _ him _ upset you. You weren't sure exactly what you wanted from your relationship with Mando, but it felt like you had crossed a line. Now, everything felt uncertain, and you hated uncertainty – especially when it pertained to your Mandalorian.

~

Din grimaced beneath his helmet as he watched you walk out of the cockpit. He was being an asshole, and he knew it. Part of him wanted to grab you, take you to his cot, and give you the proper aftercare that you deserved. The truth was that he was embarrassed about what had happened, and he had no idea if it was just the heat of the moment that made you okay with exposing yourself the way you did.

He let out a heavy sigh and looked down at his lap before cringing at the mess he made. It turned him on so much to see you grind yourself on him, but he never expected his stamina to be so low. You drove him wild, and he could still feel the lingering possessiveness that he felt when he saw you with that man. His cock twitched as he thought about all the things he wished he could have done to you. He wanted to kiss you, taste you, and mark every inch of your skin. Sighing again, he promised himself that he’d make love to you properly the next time he was given the chance. For now, he desperately needed to clean himself up.

Getting up from his seat, he waited for you to finish using the fresher. Din didn’t want to make things more awkward between the two of you, so he kept enough distance between himself and the door to the fresher. He knew you’d rush straight to the cot anyway, so he didn’t have to do much work to stay out of your way. Just as he thought, you avoided eye contact with him as you left the fresher, and he felt a small pang of disappointment in his chest. He knew there would be time to properly discuss things with you later – it was just a matter of getting over the embarrassment of the situation first.

Din’s gaze lingered on you as you passed, but he kept quiet and entered the fresher somberly. Thoughts of you plagued him as he stripped himself of his armor and tunic. He cleaned the stains while thinking about how sinful you looked when you had your legs spread wide open for him. He should have replaced your hand with his own; he wanted to do so much more than just watch you.

He groaned, recognizing the way his skin felt too hot with arousal. He could already feel himself growing hard again, and he desperately needed release. Satisfied with the way he had cleaned his pants, he entered the shower quickly and turned on the water. Din wasted no time in wrapping his hand around the swollen head of his cock, feeling the precum leak from the tip as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Images of you touching yourself flashed in his mind, causing him to stifle a groan as he pumped himself slowly. He couldn’t help but imagine how  _ your _ hand would feel around his hot length instead of his own. The thought was soon replaced with the desire to feel your lips around his cock too.

Din stroked himself faster, getting lost in his pleasure and the heat of the warm water sliding down his body. He imagined what it would be like to finally touch you in all the ways he yearned to – and how it would feel to taste you too. He wanted to explore every inch of your pussy with his tongue and revel in the way you’d yank his hair while he sucked on your clit. Din shuddered, wishing he could feel you beneath him. He’d give anything to watch you writhe and moan as he pushed himself deep inside you. His body longed to feel how warm and tight you’d be around him.

A strained curse fell from Din’s lips as he came far too quickly again. He didn’t understand how the thought of you turned him into such a mess, causing him to lose all restraint and stamina that he usually had. He groaned softly, noticing that the water was starting to turn cold. He cleaned himself up, ignoring the nagging thoughts of how huge of an effect you had on his mind and body.

Din felt exhausted after such an eventful day. His strong emotions of jealousy and lust had drained him of energy, and for once, he felt like he could sleep through the entire night. The only thing he wasn’t looking forward to was facing the awkward tension between the two of you in the morning. He dried himself off before putting on his tunic and beskar, already feeling his embarrassment return at the thought of seeing you in a few hours. He thought that maybe he could get away with not mentioning anything, but deep down, he wished you’d tell him that you wanted  _ more _ . He needed you to confess some semblance of feelings for him so that he wouldn’t feel so ashamed of what happened. Sighing softly, he returned to the cockpit, getting comfortable in his seat before falling asleep and dreaming of you.

~

The tension between the two of you was killing you. You weren’t sure exactly how long it had been since either of you said anything more than a word to each other – being in hyperspace always messed with your sense of time. What you  _ did _ know was that it had been too long for your liking, and you hated the feeling of not knowing where you stood with Mando.

You had finally worked up the courage to confront him after one long, restless night, but when you woke up, you realized the ship had landed on some strange planet and Mando was gone. Luckily, he had taken the child with him too – a small act that made you smile since you knew he only did it so that you could rest longer.

Sighing, you busied yourself with tasks around the ship so that you wouldn’t be left with your anxious thoughts. You were always nervous whenever Mando left the Crest without you, but this time, you knew the nerves were worse because you were dreading the inevitable awkward conversation you’d have with him once he returned. You didn’t regret that night you spent with him, but you wanted to clear the air. You  _ needed _ to know what he was thinking, because you were damn tired of how closed off he could be.

Time seemed to pass so slowly on this planet; one rotation felt like an eternity, and Mando had still not made it back to the ship by nightfall. You knew better than to worry about him – he always told you to wait a few rotations before panicking. But even though you tried to remain calm, your skin felt like it was crawling with anxiety. Even worse, you had no tasks left to do, and your mind kept wandering to memories of that night with him.

You cursed yourself for remembering how he had asked – no,  _ commanded _ you to spread your legs for him. The way he watched your every move came flooding back to you, and you felt yourself getting wet as you got lost in your thoughts. You shuddered, your body aching for some relief after all the days you had spent tense and pent up. Glancing out of the cockpit, you searched the horizon for any sign of the Mandalorian approaching the ship, but it seemed like he wasn’t going to be back for a while. This was the first time in a long time that you were truly alone; normally, you’d have the kid to look after while Mando was gone. With a shaky sigh, you got comfortable in your seat in the cockpit and decided to take advantage of the fact that you were all alone.

~

Din took his time getting back to the Razor Crest. Things had been so quiet and awkward around you lately, and for some reason, he had no clue how to fix it. The past few days had been frustrating to say the least. He craved your touch and your attention, but every time the two of you were stuck in the cockpit together, he could see how nervous you’d get, so he’d spare you the embarrassment by ignoring you or leaving you alone.

He didn’t really want to go on this trip without you – especially since the kid always seemed to miss you whenever you didn’t tag along – but you finally got some rest, and he didn’t want to wake you. Din knew you tried to hide it, but he saw how tense you had been since that night he spent with you. You looked like you weren’t getting enough sleep, and if he wasn’t unsure where he stood with you, he would have helped you relax properly. Unfortunately, you seemed to want nothing to do with him anymore, and he didn’t want to piss you off any further.

No matter how long he prolonged the inevitable, he knew he’d eventually have to return to the ship and face you properly. He also knew it was unfair to keep the kid out this long; Din might have been alright without a night’s worth of rest, but he couldn’t make the child go through that too. So with much reluctance, he made his way back to the Crest and hoped he could somehow mend things with you.

The kid’s eyes were already drooping as Din walked up the ramp to the ship. He placed the child in his makeshift hammock and said a quick good night to him before hesitantly searching for you. You weren’t in the belly of the ship, so the only place left to check was the cockpit. Holding his breath, he made his way up the ladder and stopped in front of the door; he thought it was odd that you were in the cockpit instead of the cot, especially with the door closed. Before he could barge in, he hesitated at the sound of something familiar.

It was a miniscule sound, and for a second, he questioned if he actually heard it. Tilting his head, he listened for it again. A few seconds passed before he heard it clearer this time – a moan. His breath hitched as he put the pieces together and another one of your soft moans filtered through the door. Din felt himself grow hard as he imagined you touching yourself, and every fiber of his body screamed at him to open the door so that he could watch you come undone again.

He stood outside the door, debating what to do and getting more turned on as your sounds of pleasure grew louder. He was about to turn and leave, but before he could take a step, he heard something that stopped him in his tracks.

You whimpered, “Mando,” and his heart skipped a beat.

His body moved on instinct, once again proving that he had no restraint when you were involved. Without hesitation, he opened the door to the cockpit and stepped inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!

You were right on the edge, unaware of the sounds that spilled from your mouth. All you could focus on was the intense pleasure building in the pit of your stomach and the image of Mando flashing behind your closed eyelids. You were so close to release, but the sudden sound of the door opening interrupted the moment, and your stomach dropped as you realized you'd been caught.

You whipped your head towards the entrance of the cockpit, your eyes widening as you saw Mando standing there, as if he manifested from your filthy thoughts. On instinct, you tried to cover yourself up, but this wasn't the first time he had seen you completely naked. And it wasn't the first time he had seen you touch yourself either.

He tilted his head as he watched you fail at covering yourself completely, and you swore you heard a soft click of his tongue as if he disapproved of you trying to conceal yourself from him. The door closed behind him, and he walked to the seat beside you before sitting down. You watched in silent shock as Mando placed one hand on your knee and the other on your arm covering your breasts.

He tugged gently before whispering, "You know better than to hide what I've already seen.” Tugging on your arms again, he used his knee to gently nudge your legs open wider so that you'd expose all of yourself to him. "This time I'm going to take care of you properly," he promised softly.

Your heart beat faster from his promise, but you obeyed and dropped your arms so that he could see all of you. Even with your legs spread for him, he kept his visor trained on your face for a moment, as if he was trying to gage how comfortable you were with the situation. Although you were in the same situation as before, Mando seemed gentler now. It was like he wanted to take his time to make sure that you wanted this just as much as he did. You shuddered again, both from the cold air of the ship and from his unwavering gaze.

Sensing your nervousness, he asked, “Do you want this?”

His thumb glided across your inner thigh as he waited to see how you'd react. It finally seemed like he was starting a conversation about this newfound aspect of your relationship, and you relaxed at the thought of telling him how you  _ really _ felt.

"I do," you replied softly, "but I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

You hoped that he understood what you really meant – that you had feelings for him – but you were scared to say it outright. Mando chuckled softly and brushed his thumb across your skin again, this time inching closer to your pussy. The sensation made you shiver, and you held your breath in anticipation of his response.

“Does it look like I only want this for one night?” He said in a husky voice. “We’re back where we started. But this time, I want this to be all about you.”

His words caused your stomach to do flips, and you wished you could have seen his face as his helmet tilted down to finally look at your exposed heat. You heard his breath hitch as he took in your naked body before lifting his hands from your thighs to take off his gloves. You gasped softly, instinctively looking away as he took them off. Mando chuckled at the way you attempted to avert your eyes, but then your heart skipped a beat as you felt warm, calloused hands meet your skin.

“It’s alright,” he cooed gently and rubbed your thighs. “It’s just my hands,” he reassured, his voice laced with mirth as you hesitantly turned to look at him.

You never really thought about what his hands would look like before this moment, but now that you could see them, you felt entranced. You always knew Mando was strong, but as he ran his large hands up and down your legs, you noticed a gentleness that no one else would have expected from a Mandalorian. It was the same gentle touch that he only reserved for the child. He looked up at you, continuing to caress and massage your skin in an attempt to help you relax. His touch was gentle, treating you as if you were made of glass. You were sure no man in the galaxy could ever show you such affection the way that Mando did.

Sighing, you relaxed in your seat and he finally made a path back to where you needed him most. You bit your lip as he traced his fingers up your thighs before his thumb brushed against your clit. The contact was feather light, but not from hesitance; he was teasing you, and you could only imagine the smirk that must have been hidden beneath his helmet. You gave Mando a pleading look, bucking your hips slightly as a way to tell him that you needed more. He dragged his thumb down to your entrance, pushing apart your lips so that he could feel the evidence of your arousal. You moaned softly from the torturously slow way that he teased you, but you knew Mando was the one in control of the pace now. Sliding his fingers up and down your slit, he coated them in your slick before pulling away from your throbbing core.

Before you could groan in disappointment, he brought his hand up to your breast and used his lubed fingers to roll and pinch your nipple. The feeling was unexpected and intense, and you couldn’t stop the loud moan that escaped your lips. As you reveled in the feeling of his skilled fingers tweaking the sensitive bud, you felt his other hand slide up your body before stopping at the valley of your breasts. Mando picked up the dainty necklace that you bought from the marketplace with him, and you watched him with curiosity as he seemed to stare it for a moment.

He continued his sweet torture on your sensitive nipple while he inspected the piece of jewelry for a moment. Interrupting your soft moans, he murmured, “When I saw that man touch you…”

Mando paused, as if he wasn’t sure how to explain himself to you. But you knew what he was trying to say. Before you could reassure him that he had no reason to be jealous, he growled softly and released your necklace as he returned his gaze to your face. Even though you couldn’t see his expression, you sensed a slightly darker shift in his mood as he pinched your nipple again and gripped your hip tightly with his other hand.

“I want to make you mine,” he whispered, and you felt your body immediately react to his possessive words.

Your cheeks turned red, feeling slightly embarrassed by how quickly your wetness grew from such a simple sentence. You sputtered, “I’m already yours, Mando.”

He stopped playing with your nipple and traced his hand up your breast before stopping at your neck. Your breath hitched as he squeezed your neck gently. He didn’t seem satisfied with your answer.

“No, you don’t understand,” he muttered. “I want to mark you… so that everyone knows who you belong to.” A soft gasp escaped your trembling lips, and Mando gave your neck another quick squeeze before letting you go. “Close your eyes,” he demanded.

You instantly recognized the clipped tone he addressed you with; it was reminiscent of the tone he used to intimidate his quarry. And it was the same way he had instructed your actions that first night you spent exposed to him in the cockpit. So naturally, you did as he said without question and screwed your eyes shut.

“Good,” Mando praised you quietly, and your heart skipped a beat now that you were blind to his next move. His hands left your body for a second, and you braced yourself for something unexpected. You heard a soft huff escape Mando before he returned his hands to your body and warned, “Promise me you won’t peek.”

The words got caught in your throat when you realized that his voice sounded different. It sounded clear and unobstructed – as if it was no longer filtered through his helmet. The realization made you gasp before you closed your eyes even tighter, scared that you would accidentally play a part in breaking his Creed.

Anxiety flared within your chest and you stuttered, “Wait, are you sure this is a good idea–”

“Promise me,” he repeated.

You took a deep breath, mentally reminding yourself that you couldn’t open your eyes under any circumstance.

“I promise,” you said as you exhaled slowly.

He praised you again before one of his hands slid up your collarbone to grab the back of your neck. He pulled you forward slightly, and you held your breath as you felt soft, warm lips meet your neck in a tender kiss. The moan that escaped you was louder than you had meant for it to be; you didn’t realize how starved you were for this type of touch until now. For so long, you had wondered what Mando’s lips would feel like, and now they were pressed against your pulse point and steadily working on sucking a dark hickey on your skin.

He groaned before pulling you closer to him, and with the new angle, you felt the lip of his helmet press against your skin. It shocked you for a second, but then you realized he must have kept his helmet tilted on the top of his head in case he needed to quickly cover his face. Lately, Mando had been more bold with showing glimpses of his chin around you and the child, and it made you wonder if there would ever be a day when he would expose all of himself to you.

The lip of his helmet dug into your skin as he sucked harder before finally moving to another section of your neck. You could already feel the small bruises forming, but all you could do was moan and writhe underneath him as he marked you like he said he wanted to. The thought of other people seeing the evidence of his lust for you turned you on, and you felt yourself become desperate for his touch somewhere else too. You whimpered as he continued his onslaught of kisses and hickeys on your body, creating a trail down to your breasts before stopping to suck on your nipple. He flicked his tongue over it and you instantly knew that he was planning to replicate the feeling on another sensitive bundle of nerves soon.

“Please, Mando,” you pleaded, feeling the wetness seep out of your cunt from how he teased you with his mouth. You were desperate to feel what he could do to your clit instead.

He chuckled and tugged on your nipple with his teeth before releasing it and kissing his way down to your thighs. Your legs spread on instinct, and you had no willpower left to feel ashamed of how quickly your body reacted to his touch. Finally, his fingers returned to your pussy, gently teasing your entrance with light strokes to collect your arousal on his fingertips. You felt him readjust his helmet so that the lip of it rested against your mound and his soft lips met your throbbing clit. He kissed you there before flicking your clit with his tongue in the same way he had done to your nipple. Your head fell back against your seat, and you moaned when he slowly pushed two fingers inside you.

Mando slowly pumped them in and out, testing how much you could take before curling them in search of your sweet spot. Your hips rose to meet his touch, and you gasped when he finally found the spot that made you tremble. He paused for a moment before repeating the action perfectly and slowly building a rhythm. You could already feel your pleasure steadily building; you were desperate for release since your previous orgasm was interrupted by Mando entering the cockpit earlier.

The short flicks of his tongue against your clit quickly turned into more deliberate circles, and he let out a low moan when you bucked your hips in response. The vibrations caused you to jolt, so Mando pushed your hips down firmly with his free hand to keep you still while his mouth brought you closer to the edge. Your hands grasped at air as he continued his assault on your senses with his fingers and mouth.

Desperate to ground yourself in some way, you whimpered, “Mando, can I hold onto your helmet?”

He grunted a quick “Yes” in response, not wanting to pull his lips away from you for even a second. Keeping your eyes closed, you blindly reached out for his helmet so that you could use the leverage to grind yourself a little harder against his mouth.

Mando sighed softly before muttering against your clit, “I can’t wait for the day I get to feel your hands in my hair instead.”

You were barely able to register his words as you gasped and moaned for him, getting lost in the feeling of his tongue expertly swirling circles around your clit while his fingers hit your sweet spot. Your body tensed as you felt the pressure building in the pit of your stomach.

He grunted, curling his fingers faster now. “Maybe next time we go to a marketplace, I’ll get you a blindfold so that you can pull on my hair while I do this properly…”

His words lit a fire through your body, and you were right on the edge of your release. He sensed how close you were and returned his mouth to your clit to suck on it with just the right amount of pressure. The feeling combined with his fingers was enough to bring you to orgasm without any warning, but Mando didn’t seem to mind that you didn’t ask for permission this time. Letting out a strangled moan, you shuddered as you succumbed to the intense waves of pleasure rippling through your body. Mando continued curling his fingers, helping you ride out your orgasm until you became a mess of limbs in the copilot’s seat.

You heard him chuckle softly before placing a soft kiss on your sensitive clit, and you jolted from overstimulation. By the time you opened your eyes and looked down, he already had his helmet lowered back onto his face, and you were met with the usual expressionless gaze of your Mandalorian.

He must have noticed your slightly disappointed look because he brought his hands up to your face and gently caressed your cheeks before breaking the silence. “One day, you might not even need a blindfold,  _ cyar’ika _ .”

You raised a brow, silently questioning how such a suggestion would work with his Creed and wondering what nickname he had given you. He had never called you that before, but with the sweet way he had spoken the unfamiliar word, you assumed it was something special.

Before you could ask him what he meant, he stood up with a soft laugh. “But we can talk about that later. Come on,” he said as he offered you his hand. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
